Earlier work in this laboratory has revealed a group of abnormal proteins in molecular weight 10,000 to 60,000, in the body fluids of patients with disseminated neoplastic disease. This project aims to isolate each of these proteins, determine their physical and chemical properties. In addition, we will develop specific antisera for the detection of these cancer-related proteins.